


Gaming and a Movie

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gaming, Kisses, M/M, Movie Night, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One extremely persistent sniper pisses Gabriel off so he suggests he and Sam switch to watching a movie. Then he finds out who the sniper in the game really was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaming and a Movie

“God damn it, son of a bitch!” Gabriel snapped, throwing up his hands in frustration as he glared at his laptop screen. “Stop fucking sniping me you asshole bastard! I don’t even know where the fuck you are but I’m going to smash your ass!”

He didn’t hear Sam’s quiet chuckle from the other side of the room. All he could hear was the swears that were gradually getting more and more inventive as he waited for his character to be resurrected. When he was able to run back into the fray, Gabriel stopped swearing and concentrated on trying to win the fight. About a minute in, when he’d just reached the flag his team was trying to capture, his character was killed yet again by the as-yet-unknown sniper.

“Fucking hell!” Gabriel snarled, slamming his fists into his thighs. It made his laptop shake on his lap for a moment, nearly falling off. “Sammy, I swear to God, this sniper is going to feel all of my fucking wrath! That’s the fifth time he’s taken me out. Who the fuck is this guy?”

While Gabriel waited yet again for his character to respawn, the time counter methodically ticked its way to zero. The round was over before he could get back into the fight again. Gabriel sighed and shoved his hair out of his eyes with a motion that was more forceful than strictly necessary. He saw the stats from the fight scroll on his screen; his team had lost. He didn’t have the most deaths of the group but it was a close thing. And then he noticed that, in the group of 20, Sam’s name didn’t appear. He’d half-expected Sam’s character to be on his team though he hadn’t been able to see for sure. The group of five that had he’d been added to automatically hadn’t included Sam so he’d just assumed Sam was in another group.

“Looks like I won that round,” Sam said, stretching his arms above his head. He swiveled on the chair in front of his desk and shot a grin at Gabriel. “Wanna play another? We might get put on the same team next time around.”

“Nah, I’m too pissed off to play right now,” Gabriel said. He took his character back to its home base and logged out of the game. He closed his laptop with a huff and barely restrained himself from throwing it onto the coffee table in front of him. Instead, he placed it gently. “How about we watch a movie? There’s a new horror movie on Netlix that looks interesting.”

“Sure,” Sam said. He turned back to his computer, a desktop with a big monitor, and sent his character back to its own home base. Since his team had won the match, Sam had gotten a lot of points to spend. He purchased a piece of gear and then logged out. “What movie is it this time? Is it gonna give me nightmares like the last one?”

“Why don’t you come over here and find out?” Gabriel suggested, giving Sam a leer. “Besides, if you have nightmares, I’ll just kiss them away.”

Sam laughed and gave Gabriel a kiss on the top of his head as he passed him. Instead of sitting down on the couch, Sam headed into the kitchen. A few moments later, the sound of the microwave turning on joined the sound of water running in the sink. Sam came out with two glasses of water, handing one to Gabriel with another kiss. This time, it was on his lips and Sam moved his own lips gently against Gabriel’s. He nipped at his bottom lip then straightened up with a grin.

“I’m holding you to kissing the nightmares away,” Sam murmured. He headed back into the kitchen when the microwave dinged. A few moments later, he came back out with a bowl of popcorn still slightly steaming. He settled on the couch next to Gabriel, slinging an arm over his shoulders and pulling his boyfriend in close to his side. “All right, let’s see what’s going to scare me tonight.”

“It’s called Event Horizon,” Gabriel said, excitement bleeding into his voice. “It looks really good. Sci-fi and space.”

Sam groaned as Gabriel pulled up the movie and he saw the teaser images that flashed on the screen. It was creepy and somewhat bloody. He could already tell it was probably going to give him nightmares. But he settled a little deeper into the couch and squeezed Gabriel’s shoulders. As long as he wasn’t watching alone, he thought he could make it through the movie.

They watched for about half an hour and Gabriel could feel a tenseness in Sam’s body as the movie went on. By now, there were several unanswered questions and even the crew on the ship knew something was terribly wrong. He’d also choked back a few giggles the couple times Sam had jumped. During a lull in the action, Gabriel turned his head to nuzzle into Sam’s neck, pressing little kisses there.

“You know something, Gabe?” Sam asked and Gabriel hmm’d quietly. “I’m a little sorry for sniping you so much.”

“You... you were the one sniping me?” Gabriel asked loudly, sitting bolt upright on the couch and glaring at the Sam. The movie was momentarily forgotten. “You were the asshole bastard who kept killing me? Sammy, how could you?”

As Sam laughed, Gabriel dramatically flung himself against the arm of the couch, laying back against it and draping one arm over his eyes. He groaned enthusiastically, a few swears slipping from his mouth. Sam continued to laugh and shifted so that he could crawl over his boyfriend’s reclining body.

“A little sorry,” he repeated, resting his weight carefully on Gabriel’s body and pressing kisses to the corner of his mouth. “Not a lot because I got a kick-ass piece of gear out of it, but a little.”

“I told you I was gonna smash that sniper’s ass,” Gabriel said, though there was no heat to his words. He peeked out from behind his arm and gave Sam a devilish grin. “And you aren’t getting out of it because you’re my boyfriend.”

“Oh I wouldn’t dream of it,” Sam replied, rolling his hips slightly as he kissed Gabriel again. “Gotta pay the consequences, right?”

They wrestled on the couch for a few moments, hands slipping under shirts and into hair. Their kisses grew heated, teeth clicking together a few times as one or the other became a little too enthusiastic. The movie played on in the background, completely forgotten by both men. Which, to be honest, was perfectly all right with Sam. And as it played on to the end, Gabriel couldn’t find it in himself to mind. He could always watch it again later. Watching Sam moan and mumble his name in desperate gasps was far more interesting anyways.

That night, as they lay cuddled together in bed, Sam did indeed have nightmares from the short bit he’d watched of the movie. His tossing and turning woke Gabriel first and, when Sam came up out of the nightmare gasping, Gabriel was there to soothe and calm him with soft kisses and gentle words. They fell asleep again, limbs wrapped loosely around each other and Gabriel’s lips pressed to Sam’s temple. It was a good night, even with the annoying-ass sniping.


End file.
